La Navidad de Tala
by C-Marian-T-Hiwatari-C
Summary: Tala esta triste porque nadie le va a dar un regalo en navidad, pésimo summary,es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan malos conmigo o dedicedo a fede xDD feliz cumpleaños


Hola!! Este es el primer fic que termino y el que publico, así que no sean malos conmigo ;o; apenas soy principiante en esto ;o; , este fic es yaoi así que a los que nos les gusta, no lo lean, no viene lemon ¬¬ pero de todas formas están advertidos O 

Disclaimer: beyblade no me pertenece, solo uso a los personajes para divertirme o para molestarlos y hacerlos sufrir ñacañaca xD

Y aquí esta el fic...

La navidad de Tala 

Era 1 día antes de navidad en la abadía, todos estaban felices ya que por primera vez iban a celebrar navidad y no estaba el asqueroso de Boris, (lo odio o ) se dividieron en grupos para acabar más rápido, y en uno de esos estaba nuestro queridísimo Tala (w) junto con Spencer y Bryan, a ellos les toco adornar lo mejor...el arbolito de navidad!! Solo que tuvieron pequeños problemitas con las luces...

Auxilio!! -gritaba desesperadamente Bryan- las luces me atacan!! O ah!!- corriendo en círculos

Bryan...tal vez si dejas de correr te ayudaríamos ¬¬ -decía un poco desesperado Spencer con una caja de esferas- Tala me ayudas con esta caja- volteando a ver al pelirrojo- Tala? Me estas haciendo caso? –pero el pelirrojo no hacia caso

-suspiro- porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Kai, ya tengo que superarlo después que le dije que lo amaba, el me dejo y se fue a Japón con Rei - pensó moviendo la cabeza para olvidarse de Kai pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el bicolor (w), cuando por fin reacciono se dio cuenta que Bryan y Spencer lo veían fijamente- que pasa chicos?- pregunto un poco nostálgico

Tala te encuentras bien? Desde que regresamos del torneo has estado deprimido...- dijo Bryan quitándose las luces

Si viejo, anda dinos en que estas pensando?- pregunto Spencer picaramente, Tala se sentía un poco nervioso y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Kai, se sonrojo tanto que sus amigos lo notaron

Tala tiene novia, Tala tiene novia – empezó a cantar Bryan

No es cierto!!- grito Tala

Sino tienes novia entonces que te pasa?- pregunto de nuevo Spencer

Es que...pues...no, no les puedo decir - grito Tala saliendo del comedor y encerrándose en su cuarto.-no les puedo decir que extraño a Kai – viendo a la ventana – el me cambió por Rei, de seguro ahora esta con el para celebrar navidad...-suspira nostálgicamente- cierto mañana es navidad, otro año que lo voy a pasar solo, mi familia murió, no tengo parientes que conozca, y lo único que realmente quería se fue con otro –se echa en su cama – como quisiera que mi vida acabará ni se que hago aquí –dijo por ultimo antes de quedarse dormido

//mientras tanto//

Kai a donde vas!?- pregunto un chico de pelo negro con ojos color ámbar

Rei...no quiero pasar navidad aquí...hay alguien que...-no pudo terminar de hablar, no podía romperle el corazón a Rei antes de navidad- quiero regresar a Rusia a ver como va todo por ahí, la empresa Hiwatari y visitar a mi antiguo equipo – mintió, el realmente quería estar con su lobo, desde que regreso a Japón no podía dejar de pensar en... Tala...

Mentiroso...vas a ver a alguien más especial que a mi, verdad?- le dijo Rei retadoramente (nota: aquí a Rei lo puse como el niño malo xD)- desde que regresamos del torneo no has dejado de pensar, déjame adivinar vas a ver a...Tala no es así?-pregunto viendo fijamente los ojos carmesí de Kai

-Kai bajo un poco la cabeza-si...-fue lo único que dijo tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rei coloco una mano sobre la puerta evitando que Kai saliera, Kai lo miró- déjame salir...

No...-fue lo único que dijo Rei y se aventó encima de Kai tratando de quitarle la chaqueta negra que traía, Kai no podía creer lo que pasaba, Rei no era de esa clase de personas, tal vez lo subestimo demasiado ó se junta mucho con Tyson...creo que la segunda opción- Rei que haces!! Déjame en paz!! –gritaba un poco desesperado Kai- tu no eres así!! Que te pasa?- empujo un poco a Rei y se paró

Creo que me has subestimado, así soy realmente no siempre puedo ser el lindo gatito inocente, dentro tengo al tigre que quiere salir y hacer travesuras como ahora- se paró para quedar cara a cara con Kai – dime Kai, acaso no quieres jugar con este tigre-acercándose poco a poco a la cara de Kai, Kai no reaccionaba, no podía creer que Rei fuera de ese tipo de personas, vio como los labios de Rei se acercaban a los suyos...

Kai, idiota, reacciona no puedes dejar que Rei te domine-pensó Kai, empujo a Rei y este cayo al suelo- lo siento pero, si quiero ser feliz no es contigo-dicho esto tomo sus cosas y se fue, Rei no sabia que hacer, fue a la ventana y vio como Kai se iba alejando, quería detenerlo pero no podía por vergüenza y tristeza solo vio que poco a poco se iba alejando...

//al siguiente día ósea navidad //

Tala se estaba levantando pesadamente no quería ir al comedor, los demás de seguro estarían abriendo regalos mientras el solo observaba, se cambió y fue en busca de Bryan solo para pasar el rato

-Tala empezó a buscar a Bryan en su habitación, pero no estaba- de seguro Bryan esta en el comedor abriendo regalos- pensó Tala caminando hacia el comedor, empezó a oír como muchos de sus compañeros estaban riendo y abriendo cosas, cuando entró al comedor vio a Bryan sentado abriendo regalos, se veía muy feliz, Tala decidió no interrumpirlo, pero Bryan se dio cuenta de su presencia, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su amigo

Tala!! Feliz navidad!!- decía muy feliz Bryan- mira lo que me regalaron - enseñándole una chamarra negra, un lanzador y chocolates suizos

Feliz navidad Bryan- decía un poco triste Tala

Que esperas para abrir tu regalo –dijo Bryan empujando a Tala hacia el arbolito de navidad

Que regalo? Nadie me envía nada en navidad

A no? Entonces estoy ciego por que vi un regalo con tu nombre- dijo Bryan rascándose un poco la cabeza- bueno vamos hay que averiguar- y siguió jalando a Tala, cuando ya estaban enfrente del árbol Bryan se agacho un poco- mira no estaba ciego aquí esta tu regalo- tomándolo y dándoselo a Tala, Tala lo vio con sorpresa y felicidad no podía creer que alguien le haya dado un regalo de navidad, se sentó y lo empezó abrir, Bryan lo veía con una sonrisa

Que bueno que sonrías de nuevo Tala- pensó Bryan

WOW!!!-fue lo único que dijo Tala, Bryan se acerco un poco para ver

Que es?

Es una chamarra roja- se la probo y vio que le quedaba perfecto- esta muy caliente –sonrío Tala- me pregunto quien la habrá mandado- empezó a buscar una tarjeta mientras que Bryan iba por un poco de chocolate caliente, Tala encontró una nota pegada a la caja esta decía...

**Feliz navidad Tala:**

**Espero que te haya gustado la chamarra, la elegí especialmente para ti...**

**Atte.**

**Kai**

Tala se sorprendió demasiado, Kai enviándole un regalo de navidad no podía creerlo-no puede ser Kai se acordó de mi...-susurro Tala

Como no iba a acordarme de ti...

Tala se volteó con sorpresa no podía creerlo- Kai!! Que estas...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kai lo estaba abrazando, Tala se sintió feliz, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó también

Te prometo que nunca más me voy a separar de ti mi pequeño lobo –Tala sonrió más al escuchar eso- fui un tonto al haberte dejado, pero eso nunca va a pasar otra vez- Kai se separo un poco para ver esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba

Te amo mi hermoso Fénix- fue lo único que dijo Tala antes de juntar sus labios en un hermoso beso...

**FIN**

listo!!

díganme que tal les pareció? halagos, criticas, tomatazos etc... serán bien recibidos, así que dejen reviews para saber sus comentarios los aceptare muy felizmente

byebye nyan y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!


End file.
